


Toxic

by Mercia



Series: Femslash February 2019 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: “Uhh,” replies Daisy eloquently. “Surprise dinner date?”





	Toxic

“Daisy,” Jemma begins, taking in the room, “What are you doing?”

Usually, Jemma isn't one to be easily baffled but right now… well, she fails to see how one can help  _but_ be baffled. The kitchen is in a state, to say the least, though what kind of state, Jemma isn't quite sure. And that's how she knows it's bad.

“Uhh,” replies Daisy eloquently. “Surprise dinner date?”

The counters are covered in yellow powder and herbs, there's what seems to be a ketchup stain on the ceiling, three pots on the hob, one of which is smoking, and something is burning in the oven. And if Jemma inhales just a  _little_ too deeply, she can feel the air starting to burn her throat. Her eyes are watering.

Jemma rolls her eyes as politely as she can and bunches her sleeves up to her elbows, stepping through the doorway and into the kitchen.

“Well, thank you for trying,” she says.

Daisy pouts a little, in that very endearing sort of way, which would usually make her figuratively melt into a pile of goo on the floor except it's still very baffling to her how she can even breathe with all these times she's created.

“People only say that when the other person’s done a shit job,” Daisy says, crossing her arms over her chest. “I tried my best, didn't I?”

“You did,” Jemma replies, turning off the hob and the oven. She goes up on her toes to press a small kiss into Daisy's cheek. “And it was very sweet of you. But I don't want to get food poisoning.”

Daisy scoffs — or coughs, possibly choking on the fumes, Jemma can't be sure — glancing shiftily back to the pots still on the hob. The smoke rising out from the largest is  _dark grey_ , and the other two pots are bubbling, one a somehow fluorescent pink and the other a grey-green sort of sludge.

“Okay, food poisoning is pushing it, I think,” says Daisy.

“It really isn't.”

Cleaning up takes about as long as Jemma expects it to. And after, Jemma announces she's taking long shower and to order food in from the sushi place down the road.

They're snuggling up on their old, obnoxiously red couch, with  _Bake Off Season three_  playing on the TV in front of them, empty containers left on the coffee table. The warm, fleece blanket is draped over the both of them and Daisy’s head is leaning on Jemma's shoulder, soft black waves tickling her neck.

“Next time,” she starts and turns her head slightly to kiss the top of Daisy's head. Daisy hums softly so she smiles and does it again. “Next time you decide we're doing dinner for date night we're cooking together.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked, pls kudos and comment? thank you! <3 <3 <3


End file.
